I've Already Stolen Your Heart
by TheFallingSakura
Summary: Sorta AU! Shizuo is a famous police and Izaya is a world-wide famous thief for his strange personality, what happens after a certain night at the Ikebukuro Museum?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guyz! **

**Note: Jake is not a real character in the anime (at least i think)! I just made him up because, well plot needed it XD**

**Well, here's my first...third of the promise? XD Well i think most of you would know who the pairing is by my pic but ShizuoxIzaya from Durarara here! I recently got into Durarara and absolutely love it~~i'm sorry if the character's are a bit OOC, since i only saw about 4 episodes so not exactly sure how they act yet. Well this is an AU, but really it's not that different from the anime. In here Shizuo is a police and Izaya a thief! And for update news it's down the bottom! Anyways for now, enjoy!**

* * *

"I~za~ya!" Izaya had just taken the Destiny Diamond inside his pre-prepared pouch when a yell full of rage drew his attention. He grinned and turned around, looking at his old rival who was charging at him with full speed, Shizuo Heiwajima. A police that started out small, but as time went by and his monstrous strength became famous, so did the blond. One of his famous moves is picking up vending machines and throwing them at his enemies. Somehow, even though the enemies would get hit, they would never die from it. Just HEAVY blood loss, no big deal.

"Yo Shizu-chan~~ unfortunately you're just a moment late~~ I'm going to escape a.g.a.i.n!" Izaya grinned even wider when the sight of Shizuo's expression filled with anger entered his vision. He was glad that Shizuo was an idiot. An idiot who only had unbelievably monstrous strength. _Well, I guess that's just one of Shizu-chan's special features._

"What bullshit are you sprouting again huh? I have you this time Izaya!" Seeing the world famous thief was going to finally be captured this time, Shizuo grinned like a madman. He crumbled his cigarette harshly and crushed it with his foot. Luckily for the blond, a vending machine was just nearby. The police immediately walked over and picked up the poor vending machine with veins pooping out of his own forehead, and then aiming it towards Izaya. _You never get tired of throwing vending machines do you?_

"Ahhh!" Shizuo gathered his strength and threw the vending machine straight at the raven-haired, but this time, he planned different. Izaya only sighed and stepped out of the way simply, the wind from the throw making his hair flutter slightly.

"Y'know Shizu-chan you should-" Izaya was about to mock the blond again when a punch flew his way and the raven-haired barely dodged it, stumbling a few steps back. Shizuo without wasting time threw another punch in, this time grazing Izaya's face full of excitement. _Now this is fun! But..._

"Looks like you got smarter huh? But unfortunately, I'll see you next time, Shizu-chan~~" Izaya smirked and released a smoke bomb with his trade mark drawn on it. Knowing how fast the raven-haired's homemade bombs release once it hits the ground, Shizuo reached out his arm, hoping to at least grab the thief's fingers. Sadly, the only thing the police saw before a giant cloud of smoke covered his vision was the cocky grin that belonged to Izaya.

"Bah! Keh! Eck! Izaya!" Shizuo tried his best to keep his eyes open and waved his arms around in a useless effort trying to clear the smoke. Slowly, the smoke thinned and Shizuo could see more now, but there was no one there. The blond tched then punched the stand once held the D.D, but something caught his eyes.

"Is this…blood?" Spots of red were visible on the top of the stand, and it was no doubt but blood. Shizuo wondered whose blood this belonged to, but decided to forget about it. Whoever this blood belonged to, there weren't anyone in sight. _Can it be…nah. He's not that weak._

"Shizuo, san! Where's, Izaya?" Shizuo's new apprentice Jake ran in and stopped just in front of the blond. The small boy was panting and puffing, trying to get as much air in as possible to regain his posture. A cocky grin was remembered and Shizuo punched the stand again, Jake shuddering in fear at his action. Then strangely, he gleamed with victory written all over his face.

"What?"

"Actually, when we were chasing Izaya back there and before he used the smoke bomb, I accidentally fired a shot and I heard him grunt. So I think I might've injured him, and if we just search the area we'll find him in no time!" The surprise on Shizuo's face was even a surprise to himself. Remembering the blood droplets on the stand now almost crumbling away, the blond's expression darkened. _Why am I pissed off? Why was I surprised? This is good isn't it? Now I can finally catch that damn thief right? Why then...does my heart...feels like..._

* * *

"Well…this is bad. Haha, to think I would make such a mistake…" Izaya chuckled at himself as he staggered along the night street with people everywhere despite being almost midnight. He took a turn into a smaller alley and leaned against the walls and uncovered his hanker chief, revealing a fresh wound that still had blood flowing out of it. The raven-haired furrowed his brows slightly but quickly relaxed. _Well, the nearest place that I can go to is there only I guess…let's hope I won't get killed. Heh._

* * *

"Shizuo…san?" Jake wondered why the police had a dark expression on his face, even though he thought that was good news? Now they can catch Izaya, the thief who was worldwide famous! But Izaya is a strange thief. He didn't have any flashy outfits, but his trademark clothing would be that one black coat he'd always wear. He only steals the things he likes, and after a while he'll return it. When he steals, he leaves a small card with a rose petal. On the card there would be a coded message and the name of item he was going to steal. When he returns it, he leaves another small card and a rose. The small card would have a message mocking the police, mainly Shizuo. But if you join the card together and read the back, it makes a word that gives a hint on _when_ Izaya will steal his next item of interest.

"Sorry. I'm feeling tired now so I leave to you the search for Izaya." Not wasting a word more, Shizuo turned and walked out of the Ikebukuro Museum. He was still wondering why he was surprised at the 'good' news. Without realising, he'd already arrived at his own apartment door. Sighing, the blond reached for his keys when a sight of a familiar black entered the corner of his eye. Shizuo slowly turned his head while telling himself that there was no way that he would be here. Absolutely no way. _But…_

There he was. The world wide famous thief, Izaya Orihara right there lying in front of Shizuo's door. At first glance he might looked like a peaceful child in sleep, but something was off. The smell of blood reached Shizuo's nose and made him furrow his brows. _Why did I do that? Goddamn it this is all so frustrating!_

"Izaya! Wake up you bastard!"

…

"Izaya!"

…

"…Izaya?"

…

"Izaya!" After Shizuo's many attempts to wake up the thief, he finally realised something was wrong and knelt besides Izaya. Now looking at the raven-haired more closely, he saw droplets of sweat forming at his forehead, his face was a colour of pale white and his breathing was especially heavy. After Shizuo's many experience with injuries, he knew that Izaya was not in a good state.

"Well for now he can't die…he has to pay for his thefts so I guess I have to save him…Tch." Shizuo gently put Izaya's arm around his shoulders and slowly stood up, trying to be as gentle as he could. Somehow the raven-haired was always toppling to a side, so the blond carefully hugged Izaya, keeping his body closer to his. _He feels really hot as well…don't tell me he has a fever too?!_

Without Shizuo noticing, a small grin could be seen on Izaya's pale face.

_Thanks, Shizu-chan!_

* * *

**So...how was it? There will definitely be a chapter 2, but it might be a while. So here's what i'm thinking is either, i upload the next two chapters for this or, i leave this one and upload two other stories. And really, i'm still thinking so the first ones to review or pm me will probably get what you want so yea, help me guys *bows* and i hope that wasn't too bad... oh well,**

**Thanks for reading! I'm TheFallingSakura, ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've Already Stolen Your Heart Chapter 2**

**Sup guyz! Chapter 2 is here~~ Thanks to everyone who reviewed this! I checked it in a few hours and i already got 2 reviews! I was so happy! So well, again sorry if the characters are OOC...anyways chapter 3 might be a while, hopefully not. I'm actually really enjoying writing this since i have so much support from minna! thanks again guys! Now then, enjoy!**

* * *

It took Shizuo twenty minutes to get Izaya inside and to his bedroom. It wasn't because he had the weight of a full grown man leaning onto him, it was the being gentle part. Since the blond always used his strength to deal with everything, being gentle like this was a first for him. And besides, Izaya wasn't even that heavy. Shizuo had never noticed before, but Izaya was really light for a man in his 20s. _Is this guy eating properly? __He needs to take care of his body more..._

…

"AHHH WHY THE HELL DO I CARE! God damn it…" Shizuo squeezed his hands tight, not realising he'd just squeezed the raven-haired's wrist. Hearing a groan from Izaya, he sighed and kept walking step by step, slowly until he reached his own bed. Being as gentle as he could, Shizuo slowly put Izaya's thin body on top of his bed. _That was…tiring. _

"Mmm…" Izaya moaned in pain as he moved slightly, but soon wrenching his face in pain. Shizuo sighed, then started heading for the door when a thought entered his head. _I should at least cover him shouldn't I?_

"Never knew that taking care of someone could be this bothersome…" The blond turned and headed back towards his bed. Just as he was about to cover Izaya with the blanket, he only then realised his wound was still bleeding.

…

"OH SHIT! DO NOT STAIN MY BED WITH YOUR BLOOD DAMN IZAYA!" Shizuo yelled in frustration and reached out to take off the raven-haired's trademark coat when he realised this looked wrong. _…why am I even doing this…ah screw it!_

"No more thinking. Just doing." The blond decided to just stop thinking and continued to undress Izaya. Taking off his coat first, the police tried his best to be soft and slowly stripped Izaya of his shirt. _Thank god his shirt isn't a tight one…_

Shizuo gulped. He didn't know why he did. He didn't understand. Was it the fresh wound since it was his first time seeing a real one? Was it how weirdly skinny that Izaya was now that he was shirtless? Or was it that pale, beautiful white skin that was laid out in front of Shizuo? _Shit._

"…Let's just get this over with…" Without realising, a small blush of red had crept up Shizuo's cheeks. Even though it was his first time, the blond had seen many times before how to bandage someone so it was easy. Every time Shizuo had to hug the raven-haired to get the bandage around, he felt the cold skin against him, even through his clothes. But really, this only made the blond blush even more, without himself realising it obviously.

"…This better not happen again…" After some agonising times, he finally finished bandaging Izaya. Wiping a fake sweat from his forehead, he placed Izaya back down and covered his pale body with his blanket. Stepping outside his room, he missed that tiny moan of his own name from the raven-haired.

* * *

"Mmm…Hmm?" Izaya moaned and slowly opened his chocolate eyes with a hint of red. Seeing that this place looked very different from usual, he blinked a few times. _The ceiling looks different...this bed feels different...and why was does my body feels so heavy?_

"Hmm…oh. I see…looks like he does have a heart." Remembering what happened that nigh at the Ikebukuro Museum, he'd made a mistake and got shot. Then with the last of his strengths, he practically dragged himself over to the police's apartment. How did he know? Well Shizuo was his biggest rival so the raven-haired had searched for it. _Originally I planned that if I was bored I would set Shizu-chan's apartment on fire or something…but well, I guess it somehow came in handy._

"To think I'd get shot though…" Izaya slowly sat up and felt the pain coming from around his stomach. He looked down and was surprised at what he saw. The neat and clean bandaging wrapped around his wound. His surprised expression slowly turned into a grin and he touched it softly. _Somehow…I can feel Shizu-chan._

"Ahh I have to change his…bandages…again…" Shizuo sighed as he walked in, stopping when he saw the raven-haired sitting up in his bed, gazing down at his bandaging. Izaya was surprised too, but being a professional at poker faces, he soon hid it with another one of his self-confidence grin.

"Sup Shizu-chan! Thanks for ban-" Izaya grinned at the blond then suddenly, a strong source of power came his way and pushed him down onto the soft bed, making it creak in pain. The pain from his wound came back and filled his stomach. Even though the raven-haired gritted his teeth in pain, he still managed to keep a grin on his face and looked at the blond who was now on top of him.

"Now then, should I take you to the police station first or should I give you a beating?" A wide grin spread across Shizuo's face that resembled much of a madman's. However, Izaya didn't show any signs of fear and only looked Shizuo straight in the eye.

"Let people finish what they are going to say first. Especially if it's words of gra-tit-ude." Shizuo's eyes widened slightly but quickly went back to normal. It was his first time being so close with Izaya, and just now he realised they were in a very awkward situation. Extremely awkward for Shizuo at least. He had pinned Izaya down onto his bed, their faces were only centimetres apart, his knee in between Izaya's thighs (he didn't know when that happened), and Izaya was half naked. _…Can I just beat him up?_

"Ah I know what you just thought about Shizu-chan! You were thinking about something perverted weren't you~~" A shade of red slowly revealed itself on Shizuo's face as Izaya spoke those words. Shizuo gritted his teeth in frustration and he was annoyed. At how he was blushing, how Izaya spoke those words so casually, and how Izaya didn't show a single sign of fear even being pinned down.

"Bastard…"

"Well I don't mind."

"…huh?"

"All aside, Shizu-chan did save me. Besides, if it's Shizu-chan I don't mind~" Surprise was clearly written onto Shizuo's face. Izaya only smiled brightly with a hint of playfulness. The blond didn't respond, he only stayed on top of Izaya without a word. The raven-haired kept smiling, but he could tell what Shizuo was thinking about since that blush is only getting deeper.

"So? Wanna do it?"

* * *

**Sorry guys, i kinda left a huge cliff hanger there. Well i'll try my best to write chapter 3 soon! Hope that was good, and really, i don't know how this story is going to turn out. Like, Shizuo is a police and Izaya is a thief...but i don't want to write this as a tragedy! *brain overworking itself* ughhh i really don't know...well if you guys have any ideas i would love to hear it! But anyways, as usual,**

**Thanks for reading! I'm TheFallingSakura, ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've Already Stolen Your Heart Chapter 3**

**Hi guys~~ i will try and keep my A/N short now cuz yea, i talk too much XD anyways chapter 3! Dunno when Chapter 4 will come out, still haven't got any ideas. I'll try me best to update it within a week's time but still, not really sure. I'm going to say this every time but please excuse if characters are OOC, character personalities are something i'm not really good at...Uhh mild adult stuff but really, there's not that much. Plz gimme ideas or suggestions on how to end this cause really, i have no idea how to. Anyways, read away~~**

* * *

Shizuo kept his silence as he kept Izaya pinned down. He didn't look into the raven-haired's eyes at all, just looking down with that blush on his face. Izaya was still smiling, but his smile twitched and a vein popped from his forehead. _Shizu-chan…_

"Ah. Shizu-chan really is good at nothing except for fighting huh."

"What was that you-" Shizuo awoke from his 'deep' thinking and got ready to beat up Izaya right there, when suddenly Izaya broke off his grip and pushed Shizuo away then pinned him down. Now the situation was reversed and Shizuo was the one being pinned down with Izaya sitting on top. The blond blinked a few times, trying to process what was going on here. _I got pushed down by…Izaya?_

"Since you're so stupid, I'll lead." With that being said, the raven-haired placed a finger on to the blond's chest, then started trailing his fingers upwards, slowly until he reached those lips of his enemy. Showing a quick smile, the raven-haired leaned down and kissed Shizuo. The blond's eyes widened first at what Izaya just did, then at how skilful he was with his tongue. The mischievous thief grinned at how inexperienced Shizuo was with his kissing skills, but since all he does was fight and fight and fight, the raven-haired figured he'd never had a girl before. _Shizu-chan's kinda cute~_

"Hmm…mmm…Iza…" Getting a bit used to the intense kissing, Shizuo started responding to the passionate kiss, his tongue entwining with Izaya's. The raven-haired could feel a source of heat growing in his stomach and lost his concentration for a second. Shizuo took the chance and took advantage of the situation by inserting his tongue inside the raven-haired's hot cavern, exploring every corner and kept a mental note on how good this felt even though it was only a kiss. _Shit…this is getting hot._

"Mmm…Shizu…chan…" Even though Izaya was taken by surprise how quickly Shizuo took the lead and was getting better every second that passed, he just let it be and responded with much desire. The blond wrapped a hand around the soft, black hair of Izaya, feeling the soft friction between his fingers only made the blond smile inside his heart. _Never thought its this soft…but feels nice so who cares._

"Izaya…" The two broke off the kiss, and the first thing Shizuo whispered was Izaya's name. This made the raven-haired smile cheekily and pecked the blond on the forehead. Shizuo only grinned and slipped his hand up the thin build of Izaya, but when he brushed past the wound on Izaya, a quiet groan was heard and Shizuo frowned. _Looks like not._

"And…there." Without a warning the blond sat up abruptly and snaked a hand around Izaya's waist, pulling him into a half hug, being careful not to touch his wound. The raven-haired was clearly taken by that in surprise, but he didn't hug back. He only leaned his head into the nape of Shizuo's neck, enjoying the feeling of someone else's body warmth. _Haven't felt like this in years…_

"Your wound still haven't healed yet right? Wait until then." Shizuo patted Izaya on the head gently, treating him almost like a kid. The raven-hiared looked at the blond without showing any emotions, then obediently lied back down onto the small single bed with the familiar scent belonging to Shizuo. What the blond didn't realise was the small shade of red that revealed itself upon Izaya's cheeks. Shizuo showed a quick smile then stood up and headed for the door, upon remembering something, he turned around and walked back towards his bed.

"You hungry?"

"Ehh is Shizu-chan going to cook?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"No no, I'm happy~" Izaya showed a bright smile, not the normal cheeky one or mocking one, but one that was pure and innocent. Shizuo's face immediately flushed and he turned around quickly, not wanting the raven-haired to see him in this state. _Shizu-chan is kinda fun to tease…_

"S-so what do you want? I'll make it."

"Then I want…kobe beef steak with rice, desert I want Yubari king melons and kopi luwak coffee as a drink~~"

"I~za~ya…"

"Joking joking~ Curry will do."

"Really? Kinda simple."

"Then you can make me ko-"

"Okay curry it is!" Shizuo cut off Izaya's sentence before he could go off listing some world-class food and left his bedroom, heading for the kitchen while rolling his sleeves up. The raven-haired lied down and touched his wound, hissing a bit when pain was felt from it. But soon the pain lessened, because of a warm feeling that flooded his body. The thought of Shizuo changing his bandages and taking care of him everyday brought a smile onto his face. _Maybe I am…really…_

* * *

A delicious aroma filled Shizuo's cozy apartment, soon reaching his bedroom and also the sleeping man. Izaya slowly opened his eyes to the smell of something good and got up silently. With droopy eyes, he walked towards the direction of the smell still half naked, but Izaya didn't care. Soon he arrived at the place of incident thus, the kitchen. The droopy eyes soon turned to eyes of surprise, and then eyes filled with a hungry sparkle.

"Wahh~~looks good!" Izaya exclaimed and clapped his hands together when he saw the curry on the table, nicely placed and already served for two. Shizuo had already heard the raven-haired's footsteps, but he pretended he didn't hear and kept stirring the miso soup.

"Shizu-chan~~" Shizuo let out a sound between a gasp and yelp when Izaya sneaked up behind him and wrapped his slender arms around the blond's waist, not knowing Izaya only smirked at his innocent reaction. Shizuo sighed and spoke.

"What? Don't suddenly grab someone from the back."

"This isn't a grab, it's a hug~" With that being said, Izaya hugged Shizuo even harder and smirked when he felt Shizuo stiffening up. _Looks like he's not used to this kind of skin ship huh…so adorable~_

"H-hurry up and go sit down! I'll bring the miso soup over soon so!" Shizuo brushed Izaya off with a spare hand and few words, but in truth he felt like he might jump the raven-haired if he kept on hugging him. _Wait what?! Jump him!? He's my enemy gad damn it! And…I'm not gay! I'm not…right?_

_-flash back-_

_Shit…this is getting hot…_

_Never thought its this soft…but feels nice so who cares._

_Haven't felt like this in years._

"_Your wound still haven't healed yet right?"_

"_Wait until then."_

"Shizu-chan! The curry is getting cold~~" Shizuo blinked awake to Izaya's teasing voice. Realizing all the things he thought about and said were all similar to something like he had feelings for Izaya, the blonde crushed the ladle he was holding. _I…_

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" Izaya rushed his dinner manners and started eating like he haven't eaten in three days. Well, technically he did sleep for three days but still, even though he was eating so fast, not a single stain was seen on the tablecloth or his face full of happiness. Shizuo stared for a while then concentrated on his food in front of him.

"This is really good~~" Izaya exclaimed with his mouth full then got back to eating again, missing the gentle smile Shizuo had on his face. Finally, some sauce actually got smudged on the side of Izaya's lips.

"Geez you eat too messy…" Without himself realizing it, Shizuo had reached across the table and wiped it off with his index finger swiftly, but freezing when he'd realized what he just done. _Either I'm going crazy or my body has been possessed. Yep, my body is possessed._

Izaya was definitely taken by surprise when Shizuo did that. Really, Shizuo Heiwajima, the strongest policeman in town, the guy who only have muscles and no brains and some heart just did something that only, only a mum or a girlfriend would do. Or at least a caring person. Which is not Shizuo.

Shizuo's face was still in surprise, the two of them just kept their position without knowing what to do. The blond still leaned across the table, his finger near Izaya's face. A light bulb lighted up inside Izaya's mind and he grinned. The raven-haired stuck out his tongue and licked Shiuo's finger, cleaning the sauce away. The way Izaya used his tongue though, up and down, around and to finish off the job, a gentle suck.

"Yum! Now let's continue eating ne, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo stared with his eyes wide open, but soon sat down back in his own seat and ate as fast as he could, then using an excuse saying Tom called him and left in a hurry. All was done quickly but messy at the same time since he bumped into the table three times and tripped on the flat floor two times. Izaya only grinned and ate, nodding to the warnings Shizuo was giving out and waved slightly when he left.

_That surprised me a bit…_

_But,_

_Shizu-chan really is fun to tease~_

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter 3! *mumbles* i really hope the characters are alright...*normal voice* anyways thanks to everybody who reviewed this story and followed and favourited! i saw how many people reviewed and followed and gosh, i ran around the house saying words i didn't even know what they were cuz i was so happy XD but seriously, thanks guys so much! Like always,**

**Thanks for reading! I'm TheFallingSakura, ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've Already Stolen Your Heart Chapter 4**

**Hello pplz and yes, sorry i update so late...i just, was thinking so much about how to end this and yea, but here it is! Uhh so yes, adult stuff here, and more next chapter so yeaaaa. I don't know when i'll finish the next chapter, hopefully within a week, if not then...i really don't know. I'll try my best! So, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Shizuo sighed as he twisted the doorknob to his own apartment, never thought there would be a day where he would be unwilling to go into his own place. Izaya has been crashing for who knows how many days, and it still remained a big mystery as to why the blond hasn't taken the raven-haired into custody. _I pretty much know why but…_

"I'm home…" Shizuo stepped inside, for once actually not returning home at 12 o'clock. The past few days have been hectic, people picking a fight with him with no reason at all, and more people not paying up their debts properly means more walking around with Tom. Every time the blond comes home, Izaya would've been fast asleep, like a child who knows nothing about the world.

"Welcome home!" Izaya walked out from Shizuo's bedroom, a usual grin on his face. The first thing Shizuo thought was, _oh, he'd just came out of the shower._

Then he thought, _Shit._

Izaya stood there, wearing Shizuo's pure white bathrobe, which was way too big for him. The raven-haired was drying his still damp hair with Shizuo's towel, water still dripping down and rolling down his cheeks, slowly down his neck which looked more sexy than usual. The smell of Shizuo's tropical shampoo floated around his apartment, soon noticed by himself and the thief.

"Ahh gomen Shizu-chan, I think I used up too much Shampoo. I really like this flavour so…Shizu-chan?" Shizuo didn't really care. All he wanted to do right now was either hide in his room for the rest of the night and taking care of the erection slowly growing in his pants, or take the man in front of him right now and go for an all-nighter making Izaya scream his name over and over again. He preferred option two.

"Hey. Your wounds are all healed right?"

"Hmm? Yea why?" The look on Shizuo's face said it all. Izaya smirked and stepped closer to Shizuo, the towel dropping somewhere in his process. The closer Izaya got, the hotter it felt. As if the temperature in the room went by degrees up with each step Izaya took. _Shizu-chan is still a teen at heart huh…falling for something like this. But, I'm kinda glad he did._

"Because this." Izaya was now centimetres away from Shizuo, keeping the smirk on his face. The blond whispered something only the two of them could hear, and pulled the raven-haired in for a hot, steamy kiss. Tongues intertwined, saliva merged and teeth clashed. It was not a kiss only with love, it was filled with something much more. Passion, heat and the want of sex. Both knew how they felt, but none spoke, only concentrating on fighting for dominance.

"Haa…let's…take this somewhere…more…comfortable…" Izaya got the words out between their kisses, panting and getting more air in so he wouldn't suffocate to death from kissing. Shizuo just managed to stop himself from taking the raven-haired right there, his eyes staring at Izaya like a beast, not wanting to waste a second to eat up his prey. The raven-haired grinned. He knows he was playing with an animal, and he needed to tame it.

* * *

"So do you want to…or we could just start." Izaya was about to ask whether the blond wanted a shower, but seeing as he stripped off his clothes right away, he smirked and lied down on Shizuo's bed, just enough room for the two of them. He knew he was going to be bottomed, since Shizuo would never let him top. Not that he minded really, he'd always bottomed in the past, but he was pretty much in lead all the time.

Shizuo climbed on top and immediately started another war for dominance with his lips and tongue with the raven-haired, using one hand to support his body, the other undoing the bathrobe, revealing skin so white he'd never seen before. Still keeping the passionate kiss, Shizuo crept his hand along Izaya's bare chest, feeling the soft and smooth skin and enjoying it. The blond found a nipple and twisted it slightly, smirking when Izaya twitched a little.

"What…you're sensitive here?" Izaya's cheeks were already flushed, but he still kept the smirk on his face, looking at Shizuo with eyes filled of confidence. Shizuo grinned in response and twisted the pink nipple a bit more, clearly enjoying himself. _Wouldn't be fun if he only received._

Shizuo finally separated the kiss after who knows how long, relishing himself at the raven-haired's flushed looks. But even though he let the lips go, now he was onto the neck. The blond planted kisses all along Izaya's necks, leaving kiss marks along the way, savouring the quite moans coming out of those delicate lips. Proving that now, the raven-haired belonged to him.

"Hmm…Shizu-chan…" The blond kept playing with Izaya's now hard bud, his hand creeping down that smooth chest, taking pleasure in how good it felt under his hand. Izaya on the other hand chose to enjoy himself for now, but planned to take the lead right about…now.

"…ne Shizu-chan…"

"What?"

"Ever gotten a blow before?"

"W-what? N-no…"

"You want one? As a special service since Shizu-chan's letting me crash here and helped me a lot!"

"I don't n-need that kind of thing."

"Too bad."

"Hu-" Abruptly, Izaya sat up and went straight for Shizuo's pants, grinning a little when he saw the bulge. He looked up at Shizuo teasingly, an even wider grin when Shizuo turned his head.

Izaya slowly unzipped the blond's pants on purpose, and took out the already erect manhood of Shizuo. It wasn't anything like Izaya never seen before, but it was bigger than the usual ones he's seen. Using his elbow to support his body, his other hand gentling cradling the manhood of Shizuo's. The blond hissed when he felt the friction, but soon relaxed to enjoy the light frictions which were definitely pleasurable for him.

Izaya chuckled and teased the blond first by licking just the tip, a salty taste spreading inside his mouth. Then the raven-haired took half of it inside his hot cavern, using his tongue effectively, going for all the sensitive spots he knew from experience. Hearing the grunts coming from the blond made Izaya more confident, and he slowly took the whole erection in. _It's…big…_

"Nnn…Izaya…" Shizuo grunted as the raven-haired took all of him into his mouth, the tightness making him more turned on. He looked at Izaya, enjoying the sight of his deep crimson blush. Izaya looked back, then a hint of dominance floated over as he sucked, making the blond moan out silently. _Shit…_

"Izaya…sorry…" The thief felt Shizuo thrust hard into his mouth, the gag reflex kicking in unconsciously, but it only felt better for the blond. Izaya knew that Shizuo was close, so he tried to take the blond's erection out of his mouth to tease the man. But when Shizuo grabbed his raven locks, Izaya knew there was no way he could let go of the manhood inside his mouth, not with the force Shizuo was using to keep him down.

"Mmm…Hnn!" Shizuo grunted and thrusted into Izaya's hot cavern one last time, and his seed shot straight inside the raven-haired's throat. Izaya did his best not to cough, just letting the white seed sliding down his throat and somehow enjoying this. _It's salty…_

"W-what? Why did you d-drink it!" Shizuo was surprised when he pulled his manhood out of Izaya's mouth but not seeing anything leaking. A light bulb lighted inside his mind and he saw the raven-haired swallowing. Izaya on the other hand, wiped his lips and looked at Shizuo with his usual mocking look.

"That was kinda fast~"

"…shut up."

"Well then, shall we continue?"

* * *

**I'm sorry if the blow job bit is not that good since, well i've never wrote a scene like this before so yea...but still, i think it's not that bad...? So yea, they will do it in the next chapter, but that won't be all obviously. pr would it? i don't even know XD anyways, hope you guys enjoyed that and yea,**

**Thanks for reading! I'm TheFallingSakura, ciao~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've Already Stolen Your Heart Chapter 5**

**Hello pplz! I present, I've Already Stolen Your Heart chapter 5! Uhh yea, warning here, Izaya will be extremely OOC at the end, and i made him that way, cuz well, i just did. Apologies to Izaya lovers, but, i, well, i just kinda wanted the story to go that way. Well, anyways, if you don't want to see Izaya very OOC, just read the smut and exit. For the rest, I will update maybe soon, hoping within a week, but not dead sure. Now, enjoy...**

* * *

"Hmm…Shizu…chan…" Izaya was in a pit of ecstasy he'd never felt before. Shizuo was now stroking Izaya's hard on, body leaning over his, observing the raven-haired's lustful expression along the way. He deliberately moved his hands slowly, giving Izaya just enough pleasure, but not enough for him to reach that height which the thief desperately needed. _Payback for what you did._

"…More…"

"Hmm? You're so quiet I can't hear anything Izaya."

"Move…more…"

"What's that?"

"Move…more…harder…I want to come…Shizu-chan…" The raven-haired couldn't hold it in anymore. Things were not going as he planned to, but right now that didn't matter. All it mattered was that he gets his pleasure ride at least once, then he can make things go his way.

Shizuo didn't reply with words. Instead he pumped Izaya even harder, making the raven-haired arching his back off the bed, even more erotic moans spilling out of those delicious looking lips. The blond licked his lips then bent over to have another passionate kiss with the very willing thief. _I might loose control soon…with Izaya looking like this…_

"Shizu…ch- hmm!" Without finishing the blond's name, the raven-haired held back his voice unconsciously and finally, he rode out his built up pleasure, moaning quietly as it went away slower than usual since Shizuo stroked it for a long time, it was really building up inside him.

"Why did you hold yo-uwa!" Once again, Izaya flashed a look with a mischievous glint in his eyes to the blond, then pushing the blond down again, the thief himself straddling Shizuo. The blond stared as Izaya slowly positioned himself, lining his entrance with his own manhood, once again fully erect. _This is kinda…more erotic than normal positions…_

"Well…let's go…" Izaya breathed in and breathed out, trying to relax as much as he could so it wouldn't hurt that much. He was not a big fan of pain, but when some amount of pain is inflicted, he would moan out, the pleasure and pain sensors merging together and creating a different kind of pleasure. Izaya slowly lowered himself, feeling the tip of Shizuo's manhood already poking in, he grinned and lowered himself more.

Shizuo stared as his erection slowly went inside Izaya, feeling the tightness around him, the blond hissed and groaned out of both pleasure and slight pain. The thief was so tight around him, making Shizuo just want to screw the thief over and over again, until they were both tired without any strength left in their body, without any more voice to scream out of pleasure, but with the pleasure of a lifetime that will send both of them to the edge. Shizuo was shocked at his own thoughts, but the sudden weight shift above his body dragged his mind back to reality, concentrating on what was actually happening.

"Shizu-chan…really…you're…kinda…big-ha!" Izaya finally lowered himself completely on top of Shizuo, his body filled with heat from the blond's erection. The raven-haired let out a sigh of pleasure, and started moving his hips. The blond grunted as Izaya moved up and down, the friction of the thief's insides and the way it rubbed Shizuo's manhood, it was just pure bliss pleasure.

"But…you don't…hate it…right…" The blonde let a small smirk onto his face as he watched the raven-hair's flushed cheeks and the small line of saliva flowing down the side of his lips. Shizuo thrusted his hips upwards, making the thief shake and moaned out loudly, the sound filling up the entire apartment.

"Shizu…chan…you don't…actually think…this is enough…right?" Izaya kept moving his hips while looking at Shizuo with a sly look on his face. The blond was going to retort but a sudden tightness gripped his erection roughly, making him hiss in pain but also pleasure. He looked at the raven-haired, who looked back still with a sly look on his face. Shizuo half smirked and met back the challenge, moving his hips faster and harder into the thief, Izaya tightening himself from time to time. This almost seemed like a war, but the two didn't really care since, it's much better this way for them.

"Shizu…chan…ne…" Izaya slowed down his movement and managed to get some words out of his mouth, those reddish-brown eyes half lidded and gazing down at the blond who was also looking at him, with sweat dropping down the side of his face.

"Why…haven't you…brought me…into...custody…yet-ha!" Just finishing his sentence, Shizuo only grunted and thrusted upwards, pushing in deeper into that hot cavern of Izaya's and reaching a new height of pleasure. Izaya smiled deep down, already knowing the answer. His face was now dyed a deep shade of red, matching the slightly visible puffs of air near his lips. _Shizu-chan…_

"Hnn…ah…soon…" Shizuo muttered out under his rough breathing, but when in a environment where you can only hear sounds of moans and pants and sex, it wasn't really a mutter. Izaya glanced down at Shizuo and grinned, then tightened his insides once again, clearly enjoying teasing the blond. Shizuo grunted and used his bangs to hide his smirk, then moved his hips up almost violently into Izaya.

"Ahh! Hmm…shit…Shizu…chan…I'm…" Izaya didn't care how erotic he sounded right now, the moans and groans spilling out of his lips were like a drug, only making Shizuo moving faster and harder, gritting his teeth and preparing for a pleasure release.

"Hnn…ah…ghh!" Shizuo mustered up all his strength to not let out any embarrassing moans, making them into a low and husky grunt. Izaya on the other hand let it all go, and a voice unbelievably loud, almost like a scream came out of his wide open mouth and echoed through the apartment. Shizuo waited until he finally regained his breath, then let out a quiet sound between a moan and a sigh. More like a moan though.

"Heh…Shizu-chan just moaned…right?" Izaya grinned, catching that low sound Shizuo just let out unconsciously. The blond looked at Izaya, a different blush of red spreading across his cheeks.

"Hmm…" Shizuo slowly lifted the raven-haired up, releasing his own manhood out of Izaya's entrance, a bit surprised when his white seeds dripped from it, the scene especially erotic. The thief followed his gaze, shrugging slightly with a I'm-already-used-to-this look.

"Then I'm going to have a shower first~" With that being said, Izaya stepped off the bed and walked over to the bathroom, not a bit embarrassed being naked in front of the man they just made love with. Shizuo although looked away, but his eyes still flickering back at the slim figure that walked away slowly.

"Ah…what am I going to do…" Shizuo sighed and lied down on his bed, covering his lower half with his blanket. He knew, Izaya was a wanted man, he was a police. Things aren't really going to work that well. The blond sighed again. He wasn't used to thinking about stuff thinking like this. Slowly, his eyelids shut away, drifting off to a deep sleep.

* * *

"Shizu-chan? I'm done!" Izaya walked out of the shower, once again wearing Shizuo's bathrobe. Not hearing an answer, he curiously walked back to the blond's room, and found a sleeping Shizuo. The raven-haired smiled gently, the rarest smile one would ever see out of him. He walked closer to the blond, staring down with another rare emotion he would never show. Pain.

Izaya stood there for a while, then leaned over and gently kissed Shizuo on the forehead. Then his nose, then his cheeks and then, his lips. But it was only a gentle peck. The thief stood back up again, got dressed silently and left Shizuo's apartment.

_I think I like you too Shizu-chan,_

_But, y__ou're a police, I'm a thief,_

_So, l__et's just leave it at that, ne?_

_But,_

_We'll still meet,_

_Even if you don't want to, you'll come to me_

_Because, I've already stolen your heart_

_Because i'm a thief._

* * *

**Uhh...so yea...this isn't angsty is it? I tried making it not angtsy since, well what Izaya said at the end, but i could try and write another chapter and make it more happier if you guys want! And yea, thanks for everyone who have reviewed, followed, liked and read this story! I was really happy with how much reviews i got, and yea, i hope more and more ppl will read this story and yea, just enjoy themselves. Now, i will go work on my SaruMi one since, well i need to update it. Buy anyways, apologies again since i made Izaya really OOC, but i don't particularly regret it. As usual,**

**Thanks for your support! I'm TheFallingSakura, ciao~~**


End file.
